


Praying to Cas

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Father Dearest [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Praying to Cas

It didn’t take long for word to spread- in both demon circles, and to hunters. Crowley had emptied your trailer, moving your belongings to hell. He never expected anything of you, gave you your own room, and gave you space when you asked. It took some getting used to, that was for sure. You continued to see your doctor, as it was far too late to begin looking for a new one. Crowley escorted you there, and sometimes would join you. They never asked why Cas was with you one visit, and Crowley the next. They just figured that they were close friends or something.

When you hit eight months, you were miserable, and the heat of hell was not helping. Finally, you couldn’t take it any longer. You knew that Crowley was in some meeting, but who knew how long that would take?  You couldn’t stand being there another moment. Many of the demons avoided you, afraid of what Crowley might do to them. A few were civil with you, but that was about it. 

Storming into the throne room (as well as you could at this point), you ignored the eyes on you. Crowley stood, rushing towards you. “Is something the matter, pet?” There were murmurs from the others, but he simply shot them that glare.

“I’m  _hot_ , Crowley.” You whined, near tears. Your emotions running the show would be one thing you certainly wouldn’t miss. “No matter what I do. I  _need_ to get out of here. I can’t possibly spend the last month of my pregnancy like this,  _or_ give birth to Clark in these conditions.” Your hand rubbed your stomach, which was a habit by now. The two of you had worked past your issues, which had been interesting. You had never intended to hurt him, he understood that. There was no way that you were a couple, but you were at this weird place. You couldn’t be friends, as you were going to be co-parenting, but you weren’t more than that. It was confusing, so you simply went with the flow.

He sighed, and nodded. “Understandable.” Crowley mused. “Off with you!” He snapped at the others in the room. Once the room was empty, save the two of you, he gave you a small smile. “I shall speak with the Winchesters.” You could tell that was the last thing he wanted, but the safest option.

“Are you  _sure_?” In reality, you weren’t exactly comfortable with the idea. You hadn’t spoken to Dean since that day he freaked out on you. Now and then you did keep in touch with Sam, and Cas. Neither mentioned Dean, but you had a feeling that he was back to girls like Gabby. It hurt, but there was nothing that you could do.

“There’s nowhere safer, aside from  _here_ , of course.” He pointed out. “Relax, I shall return.” Crowley lovingly kissed your forehead, knowing it soothed you. Chewing on your lip, you walked back out, towards your room. It was where you felt the safest, even though you knew that no one would touch you. You figured it was a mom thing. Some days it hit you harder than others- you were going to be a mom. You were going to be responsible for this little life. Looking down, you smiled as Clark moved. He was big enough that some movements could be seen from the outside. The first time he rolled in your stomach, making it do the wave, you had just stared. It amazed you. Laying on your side, you closed your eyes. You hoped that despite the heat, you’d be able to get a short nap in.

Crowley popped in, his usual smug look missing. “Oh, look. It’s the  _King Douche_.” Dean muttered, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, shut up.” Crowley snapped. “I’m not here for my health.” He stated, moving to stand a bit closer.

Sam raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his seat. “Why  _are_ you here?” He asked, curious.

“Y/N, actually.”

That got Dean’s attention. “Is she okay?” He asked, worried.

Crowley sighed. “She’s  _eight months pregnant,_  she’s as well as can be.” He told him. “However, hell is a bit hot for her. This is the second safest place for her.” The boys stared at him. “Oh,  ** _bloody hell_**. Can I bring Y/N here for the remainder of her pregnancy?” He didn’t think it was that hard of a concept.

“Of course.” Sam spoke up, earning a glare from Dean. Dean knew that his brother and best friend kept in touch with you. While it did hurt that you hadn’t contacted him, he  knew why. “She can stay as long as she needs. Her and Clark.”

“That won’t be needed. I plan to ask her to return with him once he’s born.” Crowley replied. Dean got up and stormed out of the room. He didn’t want to think about you and Crowley getting together because of a kid. “What’s  _his_  issue?” He asked Sam, motioning to the door that Dean just walked out of.

Sam sighed. “He misses her.” He told him honestly. “Still wants her here, wants to be with her, but is conflicted.”

“Ah, well. That’s  _his_ problem.” Crowley commented. “I’ll be back soon with Y/N. Fair warning, she’s been craving a lot of fruit lately.”

When you woke up, you were surprised to see your old room. Yawning, you sat up and stretched. How hard were you out? You saw your empty suitcase and moved over to the closet. It had your clothes in in. Had Crowley done that? Hearing the door creak, you turned to see Dean. You gave him a small smile.

“Crowley said you’ve been hot.” He said, obviously slightly uncomfortable. You nodded, not sure what to reply with. “Uh, Sammy’s out getting you some fruit, as well. I think he was excited about that.”

You chuckled at that. “He’s going to come back with as much organic fruit as possible.” That was just how Sam was. “Is Crowley here?” You asked, curious.

Dean’s look shifted from uncomfortable, to slightly angry. “No.” He crossed his hands over his chest. “He said something about going to  _hell_ to fix up the nursery.” Just by his tone alone, you knew that it pissed him off.

“ _Please_ , Dean. I don’t want to fight.” You gave him a pleading look.

“Are you going back to hell? I mean…after you have his…. _son_.”

You couldn’t help but glare at him. “He’s  _my_ son, too, Dean! And I don’t know what the hell I’m going to do.” You yelled at him. “Why would  _you_ even care. It’s obvious after everything that you hate me. I’m surprised you’re even sticking around while I’m here.” Your voice betrayed you, showing how much that actually hurt.  

In two steps, he was in front of you. His hands were on your jaw, his eyes looking into yours. His anger had faded, revealing the sadness in them. Leaning forward, he kissed you gently. It didn’t last long, however. “I don’t hate you. Not one bit.” He whispered. “I hate the  _situation_ , Y/N.”

His voice broke your heart. “I’m sorry.” You wrapped your arms around him.

You had no idea how long you had stayed like that. It was like being home, but at the same time, it felt so wrong. Your heart was pounding, your mind going a million different directions. It felt like your chest was tightening, making you pull away. You tried to catch your breath and gripped his bicep as your stomach tightened, causing you pain. Your eyes clenched shut, your free hand on your stomach. You’d read up on Braxton Hicks, but this seemed far worse.

“ _Y/N_?!” Dean panicked. He’d never dealt with things like this before. “Come on, babe. Lay down.” He tried to guide you back, but all you could do was sit. “Lay down,  _please_?”

You shook your head. “Run me either a warm bath, or a warm shower.  _Please_?” You looked up at him before you winced again. His face paled, and his hands were getting sweaty. She was only eight months pregnant, what if him upsetting her caused this pain? He knew that pregnancy was supposed to be nine months!

Rushing out, he sent out a prayer for Cas’s help.  _Please, please. If this is labor…stop it._


End file.
